1. Field of the Invention This invention relates to an improvement in method and device for unloading of tires from a tire vulcanizer, and more particularly an improved method and device which consistently holds a tire in a horizontal direction and reliably transfers the tire to a conveying position closer to a next step in withdrawing the tire after vulcanization, thus making sure transportation of the tire into a post inflator at the next step.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a well known tire vulcanizer machine, a tire is elevated after vulcanization together with a bladder to move away from a lower mold and the bladder is then collapsed inward and extended in a vertical direction to facilitate unloading of the tire. In order to ensure complete unloading of the tire, a removing arm carrying only the tire thereon is further brought under the bottom thereof and then elevated to remove the tire from the bladder.
The time-honored way of completing the removal of the tire is to overturn backward the removing arm which is ascending in a horizontal position. In this manner the tire slides downward on the arm to rest on a roller conveyer and advances in that condition toward the post inflator.
However, prevailing radial tires have been more and more lightweight per se and the pursuit of the above-mentioned conventional method with those tires results in the fact that the tire would deviate readily from its desired trajectory on the roller conveyer and become quite unstable before reaching the next step. Such an objectionable situation is difficult to correct at the post inflator.